


Under the skin

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gay Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 反反复复的死亡与绵延不绝的爱
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

普普通通爱情故事

男人感觉到自己失去倚靠，重力让他在模糊的黑暗中摔倒在地，温热粘稠的液体涌入他的口鼻，糊住了他的眼睛。  
他努力坐起来，他一丝不挂，液体粘在他的皮肤上，正在迅速地变干变冷。男人抬起手，勉强抹掉了一些眼睛上的液体，然后努力睁开眼睛，试图看清周围的一切。  
视力的恢复是在睁开眼睛的几秒钟之后，他看到了自己的两条腿，白皙得没有血色，上面挂着那些半透明的淡红色液体——有股熟悉但是说不上来的腥味，地上也满是这些液体，粘稠、腥膻但是温暖。在一旁的地上有一摊柔软、硕大而黏糊的半透明黏膜，血丝若有若无地分布在黏膜之上，  
男人站了起来，仰起头来，眼前的景象让他惊愕地后退了一步，在他面前这二十几米高的墙壁上附满了密密麻麻的半透明一人高的黏膜袋，里面灌满了淡红色的液体，那些黏膜袋里人影绰绰，仿佛一堆紧挨在一起的虫卵。  
男人扭头准备逃离这里，他隐隐约约间想起来自己好像还有什么事情要做。  
这诡异的窄室之外是一条金属长廊，走廊上方行满各种各样的电线管道，走廊两侧都有装了厚重的铅门的房间有的门上有厚重的防弹玻璃，有的则没有。不过更为诡异的是走廊上爬满了血色的“藤蔓”，它们像是扎根于金属质地的墙壁与地面一样，或稀或稠地布满了整条走廊上下。它们看起来像是肌肉与筋膜肌腱的组合，甚至有网络状的血管攀附其上，正在一起一伏地搏动。  
血肉的腥味到处都是，男人皱紧眉头，赤着脚小心翼翼地朝走廊那头走去，尽头又有一条左右走向的走廊，一扇装了防弹玻璃的铅门就在他的面前。他走到玻璃洞口前，试图看清里面是什么样的房间，但玻璃的内侧蒙住了模糊的血迹，一片朦胧什么也看不清。  
接着，男人听到了里面传来了细碎的摩擦声，像是虫子在啃噬什么东西，他转过身朝着另一边走去，地面上有些已经干涸的血迹，他感到困惑，不知道自己身在何处，也不知道这里曾经发生了什么，同时他也发现自己对于刚才摔倒在地之前的事情一概都记不得了，只是感觉自己好像要去做什么事情。  
这条走廊的尽头是一扇虚掩着的门，男人推开门走了进去。门内是一个宽敞的大厅，大约有七八百来平方，里面一片昏暗，立着十几根柱子，大厅左边似乎放着一些大型的操作设备，右边和正前方都有出口。和外面的走廊一样，这里也生长满了藤蔓一般的血肉，略有不同的是柱子上与天花板上长满了如同脏器与脂肪块一般的东西，那些脏器在空气中变得紫红发黑，但仍旧鲜活地颤动着，让男人本能地想要作呕。  
地面湿滑黏腻，满是未干的血迹与黏膜，他缓缓地朝着左边的仪器走过去，想要查看它们的作用。但当他走到前面时，发现上面也覆盖满了血肉与筋脉，键盘与各类按钮闸门上肌肉缠绕，屏幕已经灰暗发黄，灰色的蒙了一层霉菌的桌子想来原来应该是白色的，他伸出手，轻轻拂去了一层灰尘，然后转身离开。

柱子后面藏匿了一只生物，在男人转过身时，飞速地躲了过去，但男人的眼睛还是捕获了它的影子。  
那绝对不是人，人没有如此矮小的个子，也没有如此敏捷的速度。  
男人想找到什么东西防身，但这里除了那些血腥滑腻的肌肉组织以外，没有任何可以拿住的东西。  
柱子后面传来了呻吟声，接着，他看到鲜血从柱子下的地面流出，他赤手空拳本不应该过去查看，但是他还是走上前去。  
那是一只白色的小生物，长得简直像是橡皮泥捏的，没有眼睛，粗壮敦实的两条后肢，而前肢幼小得像是没有发育成型。它并非讨人喜欢的白色，而是像是动物毛被拔光的剩下的白色皮肤。  
它的脑袋被什么东西咬掉了一半，伤口上还留着齿痕，正全身颤抖着哭泣。  
这残忍而血腥的场景引发了男人的恻隐之心，他蹲下身，想要触碰它，但在他刚蹲下来的那一刹那，他的身后传来了一声恶心的“咕叽”声。  
男人回过头去，眼看到一个苍白的双头蠕虫几乎贴在了他的鼻尖前，朝他张开两张满是尖利獠牙的臭气熏天的嘴。  
没有逃跑的余地了，男人只来得及想到这个，枪声便擦着他的耳畔过去，从蠕虫的一个脑袋中穿过。  
男人下意识回过头，看到了一个黑衣服的人站在出口处，另一声枪响与此同时响起，命中了蠕虫的另一个脑袋。  
男人瞠目结舌地看着轰然倒地的蠕虫，粘稠的血液从它的窟窿中流了出来，他注意到蠕虫的尾端有一点红色，接着那黑衣人就走到了他面前。  
那是一个男性，穿着黑色的作战服，一头半长的深褐色头发，脸上戴着一块黑红纹路的方巾。最为怪异的是他的左手，整条胳膊都是森白色的骨骼，但又不像人类的骨骼，远比人骨复杂粗壮得多。而那两发子弹，便是来自于这怪异的左手。  
他注意到这骨骼折叠了几下，变得略微形似人手而不是枪支。  
黑衣男人刚走到他面前，就焦急地拉住了他的手，问道：“你怎么会跑到这里来了？”  
男人困惑地看着他，他看着男人的眼睛，喉咙里带上了一丝哽咽，“我以为你已经死了。”接着用力地搂住了男人，把脸埋在了男人的脖子里。  
男人迷惑地问道：“你是谁？”  
于是黑衣男人松开了搂住他的双手，“你忘记我了吗？史蒂夫？”  
原来我的名字是史蒂夫，男人想到。

黑衣男人的名字叫作詹姆斯.巴恩斯，不过所有人都叫他巴基。他们属于一个小分队，而史蒂夫正是这个小队的队长。  
他们的任务是进入这个已经被怪物占据了的废弃基地里，将一枚非常重要的芯片插入基地的主脑中，重启这个基地。  
在执行任务的过程中，其他几名队员全都不幸被怪物杀死了。  
两天前时，史蒂夫被一个巨大的人形怪物用极长的手臂拖走了，巴基找到他时，他正莫名其妙地赤身裸体地蹲在一个怪物的前面。  
他带着史蒂夫到了他们临时休憩的房间里，里面有存放他们的一些武器之类的。巴基为史蒂夫找到了他的衣服，一套暗蓝色的作战服，里面还有一些水，足够让他冲洗身体。  
他在一面镜子前看到了自己的相貌，一个皮肤白皙金色头发的高大男人，远比他自我感觉得强壮。暗蓝色作战服意外地合眼，穿上之后他很自然地将双手放在了腰带上，上面挂了一把手枪、匕首以及一些足够挂别的东西的空位。  
史蒂夫本能地端着腰带扣走了出来，巴基靠在在外面的墙上休息，见他出来了，吹了个口哨，“挺有精神劲儿嘛，帅哥。”  
他感觉到一股不知从何而来的窘迫，别开视线，接着听到了巴基的轻笑声，“这样了都还是老样子。”  
巴基的口吻变得严肃了起来，史蒂夫望向他，看到了他紧皱起来的眉头，“你现在感觉怎么样？身体有没有不适的地方？还能继续前进吗？”  
“我一切都很好。”他回答道，接着又补充了一句，“关于这些武器如何使用的方式我都没有忘记。”  
“那就好。”巴基说道。  
他那双灰绿色的眼睛相当美，史蒂夫突然想到，尤其在他没有那么严肃时，眼皮上的折痕似乎都盛满了温柔，同时让他看起来也颇有点女性化，尤其是那黑色方巾的遮挡。  
巴基很快就发现了他那不加掩饰的眼神，有些尴尬地轻咳一声才让史蒂夫恍然回神。  
“我猜，老兄，你在好奇我长什么样子。不过面巾这东西在这里绝对不可以摘下来，不然谁知道会有什么该死的东西钻进你的口鼻里。别看着我，你也得带上。”说着，他从裤子口袋里掏出了一条白色方巾，对着成了三角形，凑到了史蒂夫面前，将那方巾蒙过他的口鼻，在他的脑后打了个活结。  
那深色半长发的发丝划过史蒂夫的脸庞，巴基的身上有血腥与金属火药的气味，他闭上眼睛，一种莫名其妙的痛楚从胸腔深处蔓延上来，让他咬紧牙齿压抑住身体的战栗。  
“完美。”巴基拍了拍自己的手掌，端详着他的脸，仿佛在欣赏着什么大作。  
他过去与巴基是怎样的关系呢？仅仅是上下属吗？史蒂夫突然忍不住想到，如果仅仅是上下属，他的视线为何又总粘在巴基的身上不肯下来呢？  
巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们还有很长一段路要走，而且这个任务你要负担很多。”  
于是他们抬起头来，看向这上百层高的废弃大厦中心。巴基告诉他这里电梯已经废弃，而楼梯根本没有，他们只能通过一些特殊的方式慢慢攀登上去。


	2. Chapter 2

【盾冬】Under the skin（2）

地上有蛇，很多的蛇，长相怪异丑陋，尾随着他们，伺机而动。不过那是巴基告诉他是谁的，因为这些恶心的东西不知是什么原因而没了鳞片，裸着白色的皱巴巴的皮在地上爬行，尾端有一点鲜红。  
这种蛇只有小指粗，小臂那么长，毒性微量，会能让人的身体短暂地麻痹一两秒。  
但是，如果是独自一个人行动的话，就有可能被它们缠上，接二连三地注入毒素，导致一直处于麻痹状态，被它们分而食之。  
团队行动的话，应付起它们就轻松多了。  
巴基如此对他提醒道，说着一脚踢飞鞋边的两三条无鳞蛇。  
奇怪的生物。史蒂夫在心里想到。  
他能够很轻易地在脑海中想象出蛇的样子：有鳞片的、阴冷的、健美的爬行生物，而并非这种惨白的条形物。  
同样的，他脑子里也有蝙蝠的样子，它们翅膀漆黑，尖耳小头，而不是那些徘徊在天空中长得就像黏膜包裹着内脏与骸骨一样的怪物。  
巴基告诉他在天上飞的那些叫蝙蝠，被透明黏膜包裹的行走的人形黄色脂肪块叫作派大星宝宝，两个脑袋下半身肥大没有眼睛的矮小生物叫地精，身高三四米、臂长五六米的纤细人形怪物叫作杀手。巴基还说，派大星宝宝、地精与一些别的生物是温和友善的，而“杀手”，就是之前抓走史蒂夫的那个。  
虽然失忆，但他很清楚世界上并不存在这些怪物。他感觉到困惑，可又觉得一些似乎合情合理。  
“派大星宝宝”相当少见，史蒂夫第一次见到它是他晚上没睡着，想去找守夜的巴基，然后见到了巴基正在逗着这个臃肿而又傻乎乎的怪物。  
“它叫什么？”史蒂夫问着在巴基身边坐了下来。  
巴基的手抚在了怪物的脑袋上，思索了一会儿，“派大星宝宝。”他说，还笃定地点了点头。  
这“派大星宝宝”确实憨态可掬，在巴基的手掌下似乎喜形于色，开心地卖萌打滚，巴基也凝视着它，史蒂夫从他的眼睛里看到一丝喜悦。  
他立即便有些失神了，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着巴基的侧脸，连呼吸也不敢用力，好像是怕会震颤到那纤长温柔的睫毛。  
“福瑞养过一只猫，像它一样胖，不过是橙色的，大家出任务前都喜欢摸一把它的肚皮。”巴基突然侧过脸来对他说道。  
“福瑞？”史蒂夫茫然地问道。  
“尼克.福瑞，我们的队友，他是一个独眼龙，但是影响不到他的枪法。”他很有耐心地说起来他们的前队友。  
“他养的猫叫咕咕，平时懒洋洋的，可能是年纪大了，给大家一起喂得很胖。大家平时都喜欢摸它，毛被摸掉了不少。罗根说他很烦猫，但是有一次却被咱们撞见他一边学着猫叫一边试图哄骗咕咕到他怀里来。”  
史蒂夫看到了他眼尾泛起的笑意，于是自己也不自禁勾起了嘴角。巴基说的那些他全然陌生，但不妨碍他觉得温馨。  
接着他们回了房间里，史蒂夫顺手摸了那“派大星宝宝”一把，但这怪物动也没动，冷漠得像是一团空气从它头上拂过。

他们曾经是一支八人小队，一起进入了这个地方。  
有两人在门口被“蜘蛛”杀死了，一个人独自去寻找楼梯，被那些蛇分食了，一个人在攀爬时从高处坠下，一个人被困在电梯里，电梯里发出了一声惨叫，随即再也没有他的回应，而另一人，应该是偷偷离开了。  
“这任务意味着什么？”史蒂夫在与巴基向四十五层攀爬时问道。  
“如果成功了，就可以拯救这颗星球。”巴基回答道。  
史蒂夫困惑地问道：“外面发生什么事了？”  
巴基看了他一眼，没有回答。

大厦里虽然爬满了藤蔓一样的肌肉与内脏，怪物满地都是，但里面的一些设施倒是齐全，有的房间居然还能通电，也有的密封的比较好的，没有被这些怪异的景象蔓延到。还有一些在门背后更灾难的实验室，里面不知道培育出了什么样的怪物，一打开门就嘶吼着扑了过来。  
还好这种房间比较少，更多的是能给他们休息补给的地方。  
他们进入了一个看起来像办公室的地方，里面没有被入侵，里面居然还有一台能用的咖啡机。办公桌上堆满了凌乱的资料和纸笔。史蒂夫弄了两杯咖啡，一杯递给坐在窗边椅子上的巴基，自己一边拿着一杯，一边去看桌子上的那些资料。  
他看到了两个名字，“霍华德.斯塔克”和“佩吉.卡特”，签在一个意图不明的保证书上。  
“霍华德，他是一个科学家。”巴基不知道什么时候来到了他身后，看着纸上的那两个名字说道，“他发明了一种新型‘武器’，也许能让我们获得这场战争的胜利。而佩吉，她是神盾局的局长，她说服了我们接下这个任务。”  
史蒂夫用手指抹去文件上的厚重的灰尘，突然感觉到一种怪异感。“他们现在在哪儿？”  
“应该已经去世了。”巴基说道。  
他吃惊地抬眼望了巴基一眼。  
“他们的年龄就已经很大了。”  
那很奇怪，因为看到这两个名字时，他心里的感觉是两个年轻人。

他们看到了一只被“蝙蝠”群追逐撕咬的“地精”，然后巴基开枪救下了它，用霰弹枪驱逐走了那些“蝙蝠”。  
“地精”被咬得遍体鳞伤，躺在自己的血迹里，低声抽泣着呼吸渐渐减弱。  
巴基仿佛很悲伤，超出史蒂夫想象的悲伤。  
他让那地精拢上了眼睛，史蒂夫看到一滴泪珠从他眼睛里滚出来，落在了“地精”的血液里。  
史蒂夫突然开始心疼，胸腔里一抽一抽地疼痛，还涌起了一种熟悉的无力感。  
他们的关系绝不仅是队友或者上下属那么简单。这想法在他心里开始根深蒂固。

他着实困惑巴基的模样，巴基身上的一切都让他感觉到安心而又喜爱的熟悉感。仅仅是那双眼睛，就让他经常心神不宁了。  
巴基的相貌也许有什么特殊的意义，他从来没有见到过巴基摘下自己脸上的面巾。他能感觉出来巴基不愿意摘下它，但是他又感觉当他看到巴基的相貌时，也许一切对于他来说都有了明确的意义。  
不仅仅是想起过去，甚至于让他找到自己来到这里、存在于这里的意义。  
但这个念头来得奇怪，他怀疑自己曾经对于巴基究竟是怎样的感情，他甚至暗自揣测，是否自己曾经暗恋巴基，而巴基只是将他当作朋友。  
巴基看上去很直，史蒂夫想，不过也没有什么迹象表明巴基很直，某些方面，巴基似乎看起来更细心温柔一些，但他好像潜意识里觉得巴基很直。  
同时巴基也对他过于地体贴关怀，所以他的感情不能让巴基察觉到，不然也许会让巴基歉疚地忽略自己来照顾他。  
但这些都仅仅是他的感觉罢了，他的神智经常恍惚，一会儿觉得自己是个十五六岁的少年，心脏硬得像是钻石，一会儿觉得自己是个二三十岁一腔热血的愣头青，一会儿又觉得自己已经很老了，大约比七八十岁还要老。  
他们并不总是需要用绳索往上攀爬，有的楼层里会有一些扶梯尚可以使用，不过上去之前必须清楚里面的怪物。会攻击人的怪物不止“蝙蝠”“蛇”“杀手”这几种，它们多如牛毛，史蒂夫甚至来不及记住它们的不同点，简直就像是随机生成的肉块。  
巴基和他背对背着用子弹杀死这些怪物，有时候它们数量过多，就不得不拿起匕首来与它们搏斗。  
相较于匕首，史蒂夫使用起那些大块而又扁平的武器更加顺手，他将它们扔出去，往往能击倒一圈怪物，然后再回到他的手上。  
第一次这样做了之后，他有些自鸣得意地回头看了巴基一眼，巴基摇了摇头笑了，然后给了他身后一枪——他差点被一个犬型怪物咬中脖子。  
然后有一天，去拿物资巴基给他带回来了一个圆形的盾牌，弧线流畅，可以挂在手臂与背上，不管是重量还是大小都相当合手。史蒂夫拿着它掂量了掂量，好奇地问道：“你从哪儿找来的？”  
巴基哑然失笑，“垃圾桶盖子而已，我给改装了一下。”  
于是史蒂夫也忍不住笑了出来。

在巴基送给他那面盾牌的夜晚，史蒂夫坐在地上，背倚着柱子难以入睡。  
巴基坐在窗户边，窗户外面虽然爬满了血肉，但还是有一寸月光照了进来，投在他的脸上，将他的额发与睫毛染得银白。  
史蒂夫的心里软软的，他觉得这一幕似曾相识，他好像变成了一个心思细腻手脚纤瘦的男孩，正目不转睛地偷窥着他的所爱的睡颜。  
他放轻了动作，放缓了呼吸，轻手轻脚走过去，蹲在巴基的身边，手指在巴基的脑后轻轻解开了那面巾的活结。  
一张熟悉的英俊的脸出现在了他的眼前，微抿的猫一样的嘴唇，略有肉感的美人沟，没有刮干净的胡茬，相貌英俊得讨喜，没有谁不喜欢这张脸。  
除了他右颊上那有些许刺眼的鲜红色印记，一个像章鱼一般的骷髅头，长了九条触手。  
被月光染成银色的睫毛颤动了一下，随即向上掀起，一双灰绿色的眼睛停留在了史蒂夫的脸上。  
他似乎愣了一会儿，接着反应了过来，扬起嘴角露出一个有几分轻佻的笑容，问道：“你又偷看我？”


	3. Chapter 3

【盾冬】Under the skin（3）

这张脸与上面的笑容，简直就像某道纹在他心脏上的纹路终于被抚过，激得敏感的创口颤抖酥麻。  
“sorry……”史蒂夫小声地说，抽回了手。  
巴基只是朝他笑笑，似乎并不在意，但仍旧捡起了那条方巾，围在了脸上。  
“快点睡吧，好奇宝宝，马上我们就要到了。”巴基说道。  
他的脸变得通红，窘迫地说了一句“晚安”，接着极其不自然地回到了自己刚才躺着的地方，慌乱地躺下闭上了眼睛。  
史蒂夫可没想过自己这么粗鲁无礼地去摘下别人的面巾，而且还被逮了个正着，现在又丢人地装作若无其事……天，他恨不得自己钻进地缝里。  
“你又偷看我？”这句话在他的脑子里总萦绕不去，他曾经原来也做过这种事。巴基似乎不在乎他这么做，但是又好像并不愿意摘下它。  
一路走来，他没有见到过任何一个如巴基所说的那样会钻进人的口鼻里的怪物，这面巾也无法防毒，史蒂夫只能想到它的真实用途只是巴基为了遮住自己的脸。  
但他似乎又并不介意被史蒂夫看到自己的相貌，那么他时时刻刻隐藏着，究竟是向谁遮掩呢？  
这让史蒂夫困惑不已，但他没来得及深思，思绪便坠入了巴基的相貌里。  
那么熟悉的脸，而他甚至已经什么都不记得了，却在这张脸上找到了熟悉得不能再熟悉的感受。  
不光是熟悉感，还有爱慕，他也一并找到了。  
他曾经是爱着巴基的，史蒂夫肯定，这于他来说不是假设，而是一个事实。而且这份爱意即使在他失忆之后也仍旧保留着。  
巴基说过自己是他的副手，然而现在史蒂夫觉得已经更像是被他带领的那个。他并不了解失忆前的自己究竟是什么样的人，又怎么会爱上自己的下属。  
他依旧难以入睡，在听到巴基的呼吸声平复下去后，扭过头来怔怔地望着巴基的身影。  
那温暖而结实有力的身体，总叫史蒂夫觉得凑近了、把脸贴在他的衣服上，就能够嗅到一股香味。  
面巾已经不再是阻挡了，哪怕是巴基背对着他，他也依旧能轻而易举地想象到发丝之下的那张沉静睡着的面孔是什么模样。

他们在这里想方设法在上面爬了三四天，已经到了一百多层，大约再要个一两天就能到达“主脑”在的位置了。  
那些蛇们在这个高度逐渐变少了，一些温驯无害的怪物倒是多了起来，一路向上的阻碍小了不少。原先每一层几乎都有凶残的怪物群，他们不得不小心地躲藏绕开它们，而现在，他们已经四五层都没有遇到任何一个数量超过五个的怪物群体。  
那情况很很好，也许甚至不要再过个一两天，他们就能完成任务。

他不知道如何装作如无其事地去面对巴基，在次日巴基起床之后。  
尤其是巴基依旧像前一天那样神态自若地与他说笑。  
Oh,god，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他在心里想道。看看你自己做的这些丢人的事。  
“你又想起来一些什么吗？”在他们一起向上攀爬时，巴基突然这样问道。  
“还没有。”史蒂夫回答，同时心虚地抬头望了望巴基的后脑勺。  
想起我曾爱慕你，这算是记忆吗？

也许不算。

巴基沉默了一段时间，突然开口道：“我很想念你妈妈做的肉馅饼，刚拿出烤箱时里面的肉馅还是滚烫的，我经常不管不顾地咬一口再被烫得把它吐出来，你就会嘲笑我。”  
史蒂夫没有想到自己和巴基有这样的往事。  
“我们从一起长大的。”史蒂夫听见巴基在他上方很轻地说道，如果不是他听得仔细，这句话也许像呼吸一样消失。  
那之后，巴基又沉默了很久。他们一起上了两三层楼，绕开所有可能存在那些危险的怪物的地方，找到一个隐蔽的易于攀爬的地方往上扔了绳索。  
巴基走在他的前面，一直领着他，他也不知道该说什么。他俩之间的气氛仿佛变得很奇怪，史蒂夫不知道该如何打破这片寂静，巴基似乎心事重重。  
终于那穿着黑色战靴的脚顿住了，巴基转过了身。  
“我不知道该不该告诉你这些……”他的眼神变得迷茫而空洞，仿佛不是在看着史蒂夫，而是穿过史蒂夫，凝望着一些让他痛苦的东西。  
史蒂夫看到他的嘴唇动了一下，又转了过身去。  
史蒂夫故作轻松地问道：“是关于我们曾经的事吗？”  
巴基回头望了他一眼，他便停住脚步，温柔地朝着巴基笑着，坦率而毫无保留。  
史蒂夫不清楚究竟是什么导致了巴基的痛苦，但他不愿意见到巴基痛苦。他想也许是他，巴基的那痛苦的源泉。  
巴基的眉眼弯了弯，史蒂夫知道他在笑。  
“我会想起来的，过一两天我们就能回去，不是吗？”史蒂夫说道。“但是在那之前，我想听你说一下我们的过去。”  
巴基停在原地，等他走到自己的右边。“那大概等你恢复记忆也说不完了。”  
“即使是恢复了，我也还想听你说下去。”

“你和我是在一个小巷子里认识的。那时候你十一岁我十二岁，只有一点点高，瘦得像只小豆娘。你知道你当时在干什么吗？”巴基侧过脸，戏谑地看着他。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，忍不住笑出来说：“我不知道。”  
“你正在和两个又高又胖的孩子打架，或者说是被他们殴打。我猜他们俩大概也是不愿意打你的，因为没当他俩要走时，你就拽住他们，非要让他们道歉，然后他们只能继续打你。”巴基笑着看着他摇了摇头。“你的脾气讨厌得很，就像一块最难啃的骨头。那时我还以为你的脑子被打出了什么问题，又怕你被打死了，就跑过去跟他们说‘史密斯先生来啦史密斯先生来啦！’史密斯先生是我们的校长，然后他俩就一溜烟跑了，把你一个人留下泥巴和垃圾里。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子。  
“我把你拉了起来，那时候你只有一点点大，脸上沾满了泥巴，嘴巴也被打破了。”巴基望着他的脸，“但是仍旧漂亮得像个小姑娘一样，比高年级的莉莉丝都要漂亮。我问你为什么要跟他们打架，你说因为你看到他们朝薇儿的水杯里吐口水。后来你因为各种各样的原因挨打了无数次，但又全都大抵类似，全是看不惯别人欺凌侮辱别人。  
“然后我便打定主意要罩着你，不让你再挨打了，不然也许哪天你就…嗯哼，你知道的。而且你之后送给我的感谢礼物，那幅画，真的很漂亮，那时你是个小画家。还要罩着薇儿，还有后来的谁谁谁和谁谁谁。  
“后来我俩成了最好的朋友，一直以来，都是如此。”他这么说着，视线望向了前方飞舞的“蝙蝠”们。  
他们得离这些“蝙蝠”远一点，不然往上爬行时被它们攻击了会很麻烦。  
史蒂夫倾听着巴基诉说他俩从小到大的那些事，那些各种各样的细碎小事，巴基全都不可思议地记得一清二楚。  
“在我们上中学时，有一个女孩其实喜欢着你。她是我们隔壁班的，她有点瘦，红色头发，绿色眼睛，很多雀斑。这些都是我当时的女友告诉我的。我没有告诉你，因为她第二天就搬走了，去了法国。我想我也许不应该告诉你，不然你可能会伤心。”巴基说着，朝他笑了笑，“这是我对你的不多的秘密之一。”  
然而我喜欢你。史蒂夫想到，他从巴基所说的他俩的相遇时，就开始疑心觉得自己对巴基一见钟情了。  
不仅仅是喜欢，那自然是爱，一种恒久而稳定的爱，像从小养成的刻在他灵魂中的习惯。巴基像是囊括了他所有对于过去与故乡的感情的一轮月牙。  
“后来你变得强壮了，你那段时间长得很快，个子与肌肉一起膨胀，像个气球人……  
“有些人可能就是发育晚一些，我猜……那时你不需要我的保护了……你长得比我还要高，比我还要壮，这时候大家都注意到原来你长得这么英俊了……  
“我们是学校里最怪异的一对组合，哈哈哈哈哈哈，他们甚至觉得我俩其实是在和同一个女生恋爱，因为我出去约会时，总会拉上你一起。有人以为约上了我，就能双飞我俩了……  
“但是事实并非如此，整个中学时期你都没有谈过恋爱，也没有过和人那啥…我怀疑你是不是对此一窍不通。”巴基耸了耸肩，“于是我拉着你去看那些色情DVD，不过看起来你似乎并非一窍不通……  
“因为那件事，你我在那个暑假前吵了一架，你好像没法接受我和文森特他们一起玩。我知道他们是一群坏小子，可是我不想和他们把关系弄僵……  
“总而言之，老兄，你整个暑假都没有理我，也没有来找过我，真有你的。你冷漠得简直像个石头一样，我拉下面子来找你，你却从不肯让我进你的房间。我就忍不住怀疑你房间里是不是藏了什么人……  
“直到现在，我也不知道你那个暑假是不是有谈过恋爱。再然后，我俩和好了，一起进了军校……  
“你的成绩比我出色，恪守规则得像一个苦行僧，而我就不太能受得了那些规矩……菲利普上校喜欢你喜欢得要命，给你一路提拔……  
“战争爆发了，于是我们不得不参战。我们组建了一个特战小队，你是队长，而你选了我作为你的副队……  
“一个月前我们接到了这个任务……我只能眼睁睁地看着他们离开……  
“……”


	4. Chapter 4

【盾冬】Under the skin

啊，看来巴基并不知晓他的暗恋。史蒂夫想道。  
他从那些过去的故事里知道巴基交往过很多女友，“他是直的”他苦涩地想到。大约他与巴基根本没有挚友之上的可能了。  
说这些时，似乎让巴基暂时地忘却了什么，变得开心起来。巴基的眉目笑起来时温柔多情得要命，难怪他会爱上他，没有人不会在见过他的笑容后不眷恋这样的一个人。

那被巴基成为“杀手”的怪物从门口走过去，两条极长的手臂拖曳在膝盖之下，门框也只能到达它肩膀的高度。  
那怪物像是被剥了皮的青蛙，浑身鲜红的肌肉颤动着，每走一步就会留下带血的鲜红脚印。它在不断地嗅着，吸鼻子的声音用力而刺耳。  
但是它没有注意到门里的他们，它径直朝着走廊的另一头走过去。  
然而巴基却想是被什么蛰了一样，左臂上的骨枪展开，史蒂夫只能望着那枚子弹击中了那怪物的肩膀。  
他想回过头去问巴基为什么这么做，却看到了巴基噙着泪水的一双血红的眼睛。  
接着巴基在“杀手”的怒吼中，主动朝它冲了过去。  
于是史蒂夫也不再想，连忙跟上。  
“杀手”的力气大得要命，而且那两只手臂长而有力，像鞭子一般让人难以近身。  
巴基拿了手枪，从它身下滑过去，朝着它的后背开枪，子弹“噗噗”陷入了那肌肉中，血液溅了出来，但“杀手”似乎感觉不到痛楚，右手以诡异的角度向后挥去，巴基虽然躲过了它的攻击，却被它抽掉了手上的枪。  
它转过身去，大步流星地朝着巴基的方向走去，两条手臂伸长了试图抓住巴基。史蒂夫赶上去，挥出手里的盾牌，狠狠地砸中了“杀手”的后颈。  
“杀手”显然不是很聪明，它顿住了脚步，回过头来想看清是谁在攻击它。于是史蒂夫也恰好地朝着它的眉心开了几枪。  
它的身体晃了晃，接着用一只胳膊捂住了自己的额头，尖锐地叫了起来，愤怒地朝史蒂夫冲过去，伸出手想要抓住史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫朝着巴基的反方向跑去，后面的巴基捡到了盾牌，照着史蒂夫的样子给它的膝盖来了一下。“杀手”晃动了一下，平衡不稳而单膝跪在了地上。  
它回过头去，朝着巴基嘶吼，但它似乎学聪明了，在巴基开枪之前就用手挡住了自己的脑袋。然后朝着巴基的方向爬行而去。  
当“杀手”的两只胳膊撑在地上时，它跑起来比用双腿快得多。它朝巴基伸出了那手指并拢后尖锐坚硬的手掌，朝着他的肚子捅去。  
史蒂夫惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他朝“杀手”的所有致命点开枪，但它头也不回。他于是弄清楚了这怪物和他认知里的生物的不同。他感觉到恐惧，仿佛看到了那尖锐的前肢刺破巴基胸膛时的样子，连带着，让他的胸口腹部也在刺痛了。  
但巴基当然不会让它得逞，他用盾牌挡了好几下，还能同时用枪击中“杀手”的脚掌。  
于是史蒂夫扑了过去，他扑在了“杀手”的后背上，双手吊在它的脖子上。它挣扎着想要把史蒂夫甩下去，两条手也伸了回来，缠住了史蒂夫的腰，试图把他拽下去。  
但是它已经迟了，史蒂夫用着匕首割断了它的喉咙，他没有手软，将匕首前后割动，一直到切下了它的脑袋位置。  
巴基走了回来，不放心地用枪打断了它的手臂，它的肢体依旧在地上抽动，血液一股一股地流满了地板。  
“杀手”的头颅滚落在了他的脚边，史蒂夫低下头本想踢开，却见到了一个上面暗红色的印记。  
他抬起头来看向巴基，想要问他为什么要来招惹这个怪物。却见到巴基低头站着，垂下的发丝遮住了脸。  
“巴基？”于是他小声地问道。  
巴基抬起了头，侧过脸来看向他，他愣住了，因为那眼里的泪光闪动，一滴眼泪自己从眼角滑了下来。  
巴基仿佛这时候才意识到自己在哭，他抬起手来擦脸，史蒂夫走过去想要安慰他，他一边说着自己没事，一边推开史蒂夫，不让他靠近自己。  
“没事了。”史蒂夫说，他伸出双手搭在巴基的肩膀上，想要安抚他的情绪。  
巴基摇了摇头，史蒂夫听得到他在低声饮泣。  
史蒂夫半拉半扯地带着他找到了一个安全的房间里，然后拥抱住了他，展开双手把他的肩膀搂在自己怀里。巴基的只能把脑袋埋在他的胸膛上，眼泪很快濡湿了史蒂夫的衣服。  
“没事了，已经结束了。”史蒂夫小声地在他耳边说着，用手抚摸着巴基的头发。他能感觉到巴基在他怀里颤抖着，犹如一只被惊吓了的小兽。他不清楚为什么巴基会突然变成这样，但他仍旧为此而心疼不已。  
史蒂夫突然诞生了一个古怪的想法，巴基之所以如此愤怒如此痛苦，会不会是因为史蒂夫曾被一只“杀手”俘虏并且导致了失忆呢？  
不，应该不至于。他又想到。  
巴基没过多久后就停止了哭泣，但没有离开史蒂夫的怀里，他只是埋头窝在史蒂夫的身上，让史蒂夫抱着他，仿佛睡着了一般。  
史蒂夫那样抱着他抱了几个小时，天也黑了下来。于是史蒂夫以为他已经睡着了，便准备起身去给他俩找点吃的。  
但当他刚松开手时，便看到了巴基那一双灰绿色的湿润的眼睛，连睫毛也是潮湿的。  
“我去拿点吃的，好吗？”史蒂夫低声问道。  
巴基连眼珠都没有动，“嗯。”他说。  
吃完东西后，巴基似乎又恢复了精神，但他闭口不谈为什么要去主动攻击那个“杀手”，又为什么在“杀手”死后垂泪啜泣。  
他只是和史蒂夫说起他俩之前的事情，说更加详细的一些趣事，他们两个人都笑了，仿佛刚才发生的事情根本不存在，甚至于史蒂夫根本没有失忆，他俩仍旧是原来那对亲密无间的好友。

吃完说完之后，巴基在地上躺下睡了。他很快就进入了梦境，好像精神已经疲倦了。  
史蒂夫听见了他平稳的呼吸声后，轻手轻脚地站了起来。  
他走了出去，回到白天他们杀死“杀手”的地方，然后拿着一只手电筒，蹲在它的尸体旁边，去查看它那滚落在地的脑袋。  
那上面有一个暗红色的印记，由于它本身的颜色就是红色的缘故，因此不太明显。但借着手电筒的光芒，史蒂夫还是看清了那是什么：一个长有九头触手的红色骷髅头印记。  
他的心惊了一下，愣在了原地。他想起来了巴基面巾之下的那个印记，分明与这个一般无二。  
史蒂夫在那头颅旁蹲了一会儿，他的脑子里变得一片混乱，无法理解为什么这个印记同时出现在救了他的巴基与要杀掉他的怪物脸上。他想起那些“蛇”尾端的红点，由于它们过于微小他甚至从来没有去仔细看过。  
他在手电筒照到的血泊里看到了自己的倒影。“毕业后你和我就投身进了战争中......半年后我们组建了‘咆哮突击队’......一个月前我们接到了这个任务......”  
如果一切都如同巴基所说的那样，那他应该也只有二十四五而已，而不是倒影中的那样，眼角不止一两条细纹，看上去似乎三十好几了。  
而他，又为什么在失忆前还要去偷看巴基的脸呢？既然他们俩已经认识了有一辈子那么久了的话。  
这个印记究竟有何意义？他从未在那些温和良善的怪物们脸上见到过，只有那些“蛇”还有这个“杀手”。又为何“杀手”会让巴基有如此激烈的反应？  
史蒂夫百思不得其解，他感觉到其中背后有什么危险，但是他没法把“危险”与巴基联系在一起，他感觉到巴基可能骗了他，但他无法认为巴基会对他抱有恶意。  
他站了起来，决定去再检查一下巴基脸上的那个印记，也许是他记错了，也许这两个印记并不相同，巴基脸上的那个只是一个普普通通的文身。

史蒂夫悄悄地推开门回到房间里，却蓦地对上了一双眼睛。  
巴基靠着墙坐着，史蒂夫从他眼睛里看不到他的情绪，他的心里惊了一下，莫名其妙有了一种被看穿的感觉。  
“你去哪儿了？”巴基先开口问道。  
史蒂夫带上了房门，“我刚才去找厕所了。”  
巴基没有说话，用着那双灰绿色的眼睛望着他。史蒂夫从没有想到这双总是盛满温柔的眼睛，又时居然可以变得如此冷峻与深不见底。  
沉默了两分钟后史蒂夫想到也许巴基已经知道他去干嘛了。  
“睡觉吧。明天咱们应该就能到主脑了。”巴基开口说道。  
于是他点了点头，走到巴基对面的柱子旁，坐在地上抱着胳膊倚着柱子闭上了眼睛。

入睡并没有花掉太多时间，即使脑海中过多的思虑怀疑，毕竟身体已经疲倦。  
但当那微凉而柔软的东西贴在了他的颧骨上时，他还是轻易地惊醒了。那是一个吻，蜻蜓点水一般。  
接着，史蒂夫看到了眼中有几分惊慌失措的巴基。他没有戴面巾，史蒂夫看到了他脸颊上的红色骷髅印记，以及粉色柔软的嘴唇。  
他凑了过去，像安抚受惊的鹿一般拥抱住了巴基，然后将自己的双唇贴在了巴基的双唇上。


	5. Chapter 5

【盾冬】Under the skin（5）

他们一起倒在地上，史蒂夫看到了巴基那双凝望着他的眼睛，他没有推开他，于是他闭上了眼睛。  
吻的滋味超出想象的美好，让心脏连同双唇也湿润了下去，他的呼吸近在咫尺，呼吸与扇动的睫毛一起蹭过脸颊，史蒂夫听到自己的血液暖洋洋地泵出心房，朝着被他拥搂的人流去。  
饱含在灵魂里的爱意仿佛此时此刻涨破了满溢了出来，他想要诉说，但唇舌被回应的巴基堵住，他睁开眼睛，又见到巴基的眼睛，温柔安宁得一切都不需要言语表达就足以传达。他的脊椎都在颤抖，困惑于为什么自己居然会如此地爱这样一个人。  
巴基推开了史蒂夫，然后用力地扯掉了自己还挂在脖子上的方巾。接着他翻身跨坐在了史蒂夫的腰上，几乎可以称得上是凶狠地亲吻啃咬史蒂夫的嘴唇。巴基用力地搂着史蒂夫，双手在他身上用力地揉捏，用力到在史蒂夫的胸膛上留下青紫。  
史蒂夫也说不清楚究竟是自己咬破了巴基的嘴唇还是巴基咬破了他的，血腥味就那样在唇齿之间泛起。吻与性欲的升起让感官里的世界变成了别的东西，犹如黑暗，除了巴基之外仿佛其他的再也不剩下了，仿若堕入六尺之下的世界里，除了巴基，一概不剩。  
如果谁像他那样渴于性，渴于爱，渴于爱人，便会像他一般，视觉听觉与触觉都糅合在了一起，甚至于完全记不清楚他自己做了些什么。  
也许他也是个怪物，史蒂夫想到，不然他怎么看不清自己与巴基交合时的样子呢？  
他解开了巴基的衣服，那些繁杂琐碎的身外之物被一件又一件地剥下，最终让他们赤裸坦陈相依相偎。他的双唇从来没有离开过巴基的躯体，他吻他虔诚得像是在亲吻基督的手背，像是在吻这世上最纯洁最为尊贵的雪——它主宰他的灵魂。  
他看到巴基赤裸地躺在地上，向他张开怀抱，但他又看到巴基坐在他的腰上，汗水顺着那下巴上的沟壑流下灼烫在他的胸膛上。他似乎已经进入了巴基，然而他们依旧在拥抱亲吻纠缠，喘息声从他的喉咙里呼出，夹杂了全部零碎的字眼。他反复地吻着巴基胸膛上的那小小的瘢痕，气味与温度让他眼眶里渗入泪水。  
我爱你......这句话是要用疏离的清醒说道，还是要用意乱情迷的呻吟说道？  
史蒂夫进入了巴基那炙热的身体之中，像是紧密无缝地镶嵌在一起，连巴基的血液与心跳都能感觉到。他在啃咬着史蒂夫的肩膀与脖子，气喘吁吁，史蒂夫听见他在呢喃什么，但他却无法听清。他抱着巴基的背，耸动起身体来，把脸凑过去，鼻子抵着巴基的鼻子，他看着那双让他魂牵梦萦的眉眼，带着悲意的爱在那双眉眼眼角滑落。他喘息着看着他，然后说：“巴克，我爱你。”  
他与巴克变成了怪物中的一份子，肌肉血管与对方的纠缠相交，糅合成一头匍匐颤抖着的情兽，又或许是两股电流，交缠着共鸣，激起一阵阵战栗的快感。他的心脏敞开，将巴基裹挟着吞入，又沉入巴基那湿润温热的血流中，如同审判，那双明亮的绿色眼睛的光芒刺入他的灵魂，他的灵魂生来便受此审判，以示它能坦荡毫无保留地将自己完全赠予巴基。

天亮时，他的思绪回到了自己的脑海里，巴基窝在他的怀里熟睡着，史蒂夫低头看了一会儿他的脸，极力抑制住了自己想凑过去在他额头上亲一口的冲动。  
巴基的睡眠比较浅，吵醒了的话，大概又要早早地继续赶路了，这样一天下来都没什么时间休息。他知道这对于他俩的身体来说没有什么，但他只是不想看到巴基困倦劳累。  
性爱的滋味似乎与他印象之中的不同，他仿佛失去了刚才的记忆，只留下那一段持久的快乐的印象。

仿佛是两只蜗牛，湿润黏糊糊而不分彼此地糅合，在彼此的身体中留下对方的印记。

但巴基最终还是没过多久就醒了，他看上去比之前都要开心，那面巾也没有戴了。史蒂夫靠在墙壁上看他穿衣服，他套上了暗绿色的衬衫后，突然弯下腰来，在史蒂夫的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。  
“咱们今天就能结束这一切了。”他兴高采烈地说道。  
接着又乐滋滋地穿上自己的裤子，把脚塞进那双绑得很紧的黑色作战靴里，鞋子旁边还别了他最喜欢的那把黑色匕首。  
“然后咱们俩一起离开这里，他们会治好你的失忆，我们就可以回家了。”  
史蒂夫笑着望着他，却突然觉得即使想不起来也无所谓，甚至于他与巴基一辈子呆在这个地方都没什么，只要能让他与巴基在一起，只要巴基能平安无事。

他们继续往上走，一切都变得简单轻松了起来，那些会攻击人的怪物们彻底消失不见了，即使那些爬满所有角落的血肉经脉内脏依然存在，但它们看起来“健康”多了，颜色没有那么深，气味也没有那么腥臭。  
倒是那些温热无害的怪物们多了起来。  
巴基喜爱它们，经常去抚摸那些小东西们的脑袋。它们自然也喜爱巴基，主动凑在巴基的身边，享受他的抚摸。  
“你像个公主。”史蒂夫忍不住笑着说道。  
巴基朝他翻了个白眼，然后哈哈大笑。  
那些怪物们依旧不搭理史蒂夫，他去拍了其种一个的脑袋，那个小家伙只是绕得离他远了一点，甚至都没有多给他一个眼神。  
“它们为什么这么喜欢你？”史蒂夫好奇地问道。  
他们让巴基不断他的分散注意力，甚至让史蒂夫有点不太开心。  
“这要问你自己。”巴基看了他一眼笑着说。  
他没有听明白，但是还是凑过去，亲在了巴基那扬起的嘴唇上。  
“你好多事情都没有告诉过我。”他轻轻吻着巴基的嘴唇，低声说道。  
巴基扬了扬眉。  
“比如说你就没有告诉我，我俩是怎么搞到一起的。”他的呼吸变得低沉急促起来，双手扣着巴基的腰，额头抵着巴基的额头。  
巴基说了一句“傻瓜”，然后主动凑过来亲吻了他的嘴唇。他说：“你知道我为什么不告诉你的。”  
“然而你不知道，我以为自己是在暗恋你，爱得快要让我发疯。”史蒂夫说道。  
他们像两只小鸟那样，细细地啄食对方的嘴唇，直到吻到快要情不自已，才克制地停下了动作。  
“结束了再做。”巴基气喘吁吁地说道，还舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫伸手拉住了他的手，“好。”他说道。

他们到了前往最后一层的电梯前，奇妙的是它居然还能使用。这里的一切都整洁光亮得像是刚刚打扫完。  
他们登上了电梯，按下了顶层，站在电梯里面面相觑。  
史蒂夫突然觉得很奇怪，为什么要将最重要的东西放在最高层呢？且不说如果出事了运走很困难，在战争时期大厦的上层也最为容易遭受攻击。  
电梯的门打开，他们并肩走了出来，面前是一条干净得可以反光的走廊，而走廊的尽头有一扇门——那正是主脑室的位置。  
巴基似乎变得紧张起来，史蒂夫能听到他紊乱的呼吸声。他伸手捏了捏巴基的手腕，让他安心。  
在他们走出电梯的一瞬间，走廊里红光闪烁，但没有一秒钟，就变成了让人安心的蓝光。  
“我们走。”巴基说道。

但他们刚走出没几步，黏腻恶心的声音却从他们的背后传了出来，走廊里红光大作，警铃嗡鸣。  
史蒂夫回过头去，他看到了一根三四米长的鲜红色触手从电梯里伸了出来。  
“快跑！”  
巴基嘶吼一声，拉着他大步流星地朝着主脑室的方向跑去。  
那触手缠住了电梯，刺耳而巨大的摩擦声传来，他看到那电梯被触手捏成了废铁，然后从电梯井里掉了下去。  
更多的触手从电梯门里钻了出来，鲜红色的、黏腻的，每一根都足有五六米长。  
接着一个巨大的鲜红色章鱼爬了出来，它的头颅看起来简直像是一个骷髅。它朝他们爬来，只是挪动一两下就已经逼近到了他们的面前。  
巴基拉住了他的手，把他狠狠地拽向自己的身后，拿着枪对着那怪物，吼道：“快跑！史蒂夫！去把主脑的门打开！”  
他朝着那怪物开了几枪，但全都泥牛入河，没有起到一丝作用。  
怪物似乎对巴基没有兴趣，它扬起触手，击中了巴基的腹部，把他抽到了墙上。  
史蒂夫知道自己完全无法逃脱，他的速度根本无法在怪物追上他之前到达主脑。与此同时，怒火也吞没了他。他举起枪，朝着怪物的头颅点射。

他看见那触手缠住了史蒂夫的腰，将史蒂夫举起来，然后缠住了他的脖子。  
史蒂夫回过头来，看着他的眼睛，嘴唇轻轻动了动。  
巴基失声痛哭了起来。  
他听到了一声细微的“咔嚓”声，当他透过泪眼望去时，史蒂夫已经垂下了头，手中的枪滑落在地。  
他被击碎了，匍匐在地，嚎啕大哭，绝望地用指甲抠进地板的缝隙里，疼痛得仿佛连肋骨也粉碎了。  
那怪物痉挛起来，像是被电流击中，松开了触手。  
于是史蒂夫的尸体从电梯井里坠下，连一丝血迹也没有留下。  
怪物也像耗光了电量，向后倒进了电梯井里。

史蒂夫看到自己的腹部被“杀手”的长手贯穿血流如瀑，他感觉到心如刀绞，泪水流了满面。  
他看到奄奄一息的自己扭过头来，对他轻声说了些什么。

接着他想起了巴基，他想再去多看巴基一眼，将巴基的样子记住。他看到泪水从巴基的眼睛里流下，于是他对巴基说道：“没事的，巴克，我爱你，巴克。”  
接着他听见了自己颈椎碎裂的声音。

他颓唐地将脑袋靠在主脑室的门上，指头上鲜血淋漓，他也不知道自己是如何爬到了这里。  
主脑室的门口的警告灯红了又蓝了，却始终没有为他打开。  
他只是有气无力地用已经哑了的嗓子哭喊，“求求你，史蒂夫，让我进去，求求你，让我进去……”


	6. Chapter 6

【盾冬】Under the skin（6）

男人自柔软的胞衣中滑落，摔倒在地。  
他在一地的黏液中愣了良久，随机抬起头来环顾四周，想要知道自己究竟在什么地方。他的视线还是一片昏暗，但他听到了一个脚步声。  
赤裸的男人抬起头来，他看到一个黑发的男人朝他走来。  
他抬起那潮湿的冷白的犹如石柱一般的脖子，目不转睛地凝望着来者。  
来人一头半长的黑色卷发，脸上一个鲜红的印记，脸上没有任何波澜。  
这里四处都是蛇，苍白的、没有鳞片的蛇，它们绕着来人，“嘶嘶”地吐着信子，仿佛兴奋至极一般在地上扭动。  
来人举起了那怪异的左手，抵住了男人的额头。  
男人闭上双眼，枪声响起。

巴基把那只蓝色的眼球放在手心里有些呆滞地凝望了一会儿。  
他将它放进了自己已经空荡荡的右眼窝里，自愈能力极强的血肉与神经立即接纳了这枚并不属于本体的眼睛。  
他看了看镜子，眼白上大块的红色血块连着蓝色的虹膜，红黑色的血液从眼窝中渗出，混合着泪水从眼角流下。  
不错的红白蓝，他想到。  
蓝色的眼睛与他左边灰绿色的那只看起来有些突兀，疼痛仍旧在持续，连着疼及大脑的深处，连身体也几乎麻木。但他已经习惯于剧痛了，他们都是，疼痛会一遍一遍地剜剐着人，所有时候都是如此。  
他来不及等到疼痛缓解，便走出了房间，海德瑞“分体”们在为他狂欢，庆祝于他终于想通归属于他的下令者。  
巴基重新朝着主脑室的方向走去，这次不再有阻拦，也不再有危险，电梯被清空，“蛇”们簇拥着他走上电梯，他们曾经花了四五天的路程，这次他仅仅只需要几分钟便到达了大厦顶部。  
“蛇”们识趣地在进入走廊之前停下了脚步，巴基独自走向主脑室，警报灯再次红了一瞬，又变回了安全的蓝色。  
他站在门口，金属的墙壁与门倒映出了他的影子，门前的虹膜识别仪闪烁了一下，他眨了眨那染血的右眼，门，终于开了。

那是几座黑色的大型计算机，类似于人脑一般的组织覆盖其上缓慢地搏动着，细微的蓝色电流不时闪过，顺着爬满墙壁的电线神经流向这栋百米大厦。  
他将一直藏在左臂骨骼取出来了一个小东西，它是铂金的一个小小环形，内侧镶嵌了黑色的芯片，大小正好是他的无名指指根大小。  
巴基失神了几秒，接着将它插进了计算机的一个环形端口里。  
淡蓝色的人形投影缓缓地出现在了他面前。  
史蒂夫朝他淡淡地微笑着，“好久不见，巴基。”  
他的胸口坠痛，眼泪涌进了眼眶。  
“访问权限：最高，访问者：詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯……”  
他还没有说完，史蒂夫便温柔地打断了他，“不不不，不需要那些，我知道是你，巴基。”  
“执行命令：启动防火墙，清除大厦内所有的入侵者。”  
“不。”史蒂夫说道。他望着他，那投影一向温柔淡然的脸上显现出焦虑与痛苦来。“你不能这样做，巴基。”  
巴基冲他笑了一下，伸出手去想要抚摸他的脸颊，但是手指只是穿过了灯光的投影。  
史蒂夫温驯地侧过头，将脸颊贴在他的手心上，一双眼睛始终没从巴基身上离开。  
“虽然现在以这种方式见面了，但是如果巴基你想要的话，我可以再创造一个‘分体’出来，我们还可以继续在这里相依为命，快乐地生活下去，只要巴基你能想通。”史蒂夫柔声细语地说道，声音仿佛来自于所有地方。  
他收回了手。  
“你知道这是不可能的。”他说道，声音也低沉温柔了下去，“我们不可能在这里逃避一辈子的，史蒂夫，你是我的战士，我的老虎，我的英雄，你应该去做你你该做的事了，你的人生不能永远停留在这里。”  
投影没有模拟出眼泪，他却看到史蒂夫哭了出来。他的恋人精心维持的平和温柔的假象终于破裂了。  
“不，巴基。我不需要那些，巴基，求求你了，拜托，我们可以一直一起这样幸福地生活一生，求求你了，我除了你以外就什么也不剩下了。”  
巴基倚着那些计算机，坐在了地上。“你还有你的愤怒与生命。史蒂夫，你知道‘我’已经死了，是时候你需要向前看了。”  
他此时此刻真的非常希望能拥抱到史蒂夫，那虚拟投影靠在他的身边，他们想要更亲密些，却毫无办法，刚成熟的“分体”被巴基杀死了，他们只能如此依偎。  
“巴基……”他听见史蒂夫几乎用虚弱的语气说。  
巴基扬起眉头，脸上带了些愠色，“而你认为的‘陪伴’，就是拒绝与我沟通，将自己的意识注入‘分体’中，然后用一副失忆的可怜模样来让我同情无法责问你？”他的语气加重了几分，“罗杰斯，我恨透你了，你简直不知道自己有多残忍。你让我看着你一遍又一遍死去，你看着我一次次心碎欲绝无动于衷，你冷酷无情地对我关闭了所有让你我可以沟通的方式，你只是将我囚禁在这里，你自己收集所有的回忆，躲在主脑里像一个懦夫，看着我跟故意失忆的你虚以委蛇来取乐？  
“我恨你，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你连九头蛇都不如，它只是杀死我，而你却让我被关在这里面求生不得求死不能，你让我在你的身体里承受着永无止境的折磨，你却要叫它为‘保护我’？叫它为‘没有什么能将你我分离’？你让我不认识你，我找不到我爱的那个小家伙，找不到那个美利坚的英雄，你的陪伴只让我觉得孤独，我恨你，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫的投影颤抖起来，但他依旧在恳求着，他跪在巴基的身旁，想要拥抱巴基，声音近乎于心碎欲绝，“巴基……我知道，巴基，我知道，但是求求你了，不要离开我，你是我最后的希望，求求你，我真的一无所有了……”  
“确认清除。”巴基最终说道，有几分疲倦地闭上了眼睛。  
泪水终于从那个投影的脸上滚落了下来，他无法反抗这个命令，因为这个权限是他亲自给巴基戴上的结婚戒指，他将他自己交给了巴基，巴基的权限高于他自己，他永远无法反抗巴基。  
他只能控制着虚拟的手臂，流着泪地拥抱着巴基，不断地亲吻巴基的脸颊，那些覆盖了房间的电路与神经紊乱起来。然而他却无法真正地触碰到巴基，他的意识只能在这些大脑与计算机里，痛苦地凝望着巴基，痛苦到几乎死去。  
巴基最终还是睁开眼睛，看了史蒂夫一眼，仰起头，嘴唇擦过投影的双唇。  
“但我依然爱你，史蒂夫，我心满意足。”

清除从底层开始，“蛇”、“蝙蝠”、“杀手”…它们变成了粉末，像是遇到了高温而蒸发，速度快得惊人。  
与此同时，这座承载了史蒂夫的躯体的大厦，迅速地重新变得生机勃勃起来，血管里的血液重新流动，灯光重新亮起，爬满墙壁的血肉有力地搏动。

巴基坐在地上，趴在一台计算机上，依靠着那些血肉，闭着双眼。  
史蒂夫始终用投影的双臂搂着巴基，仿佛在陪着他入眠。  
最终，他的怀里空了。  
投影虚张着双臂，仿佛所有发生的一切，都是一场虚幻。

他睁开双眼，用双指捏住鼻梁，半天才缓过神来。  
史蒂夫翻身从那张破败的小床上坐了起来，他不知道自己在这里沉眠了多久，作为“分体”之一，他的任务是负责游离在外监视海德瑞的行动。与其他“分体”不同的是，他拥有全部的记忆，同时他的意识与“主体”互相连通，他是“主体”游离在外的部分，是最初的“分体”，从某种程度上，他的确就是“史蒂夫.罗杰斯”本人。  
他不知道在这个地下安全屋里昏睡了多久，从那件事情发生后，他的全部意识就回到了“主体”之中，全神贯注地凝视着陪伴着巴基。  
而现在，意识回到了他这边，带着所有与巴基相处的日日夜夜的记忆。  
他感觉到胸膛窒息一般地疼痛，但泪水终究没有流下来。  
他在床上枯坐了一会儿，最终还是站了起来，点亮了小屋里的灯。  
改造让他的生命无比坚韧，几乎可以承受住这颗星球上绝大多数的恶劣环境，他看了看自己入睡前的那个计时器——距离那件事发生已经是三年后了。  
他穿上特殊质地的皮夹克外套，戴上头盔，带上了旅途与战斗所需的补给，将自己那辆改装过的摩托推了出来。  
外面的世界，一切都几乎已经被沙尘覆盖了，厚重的云层笼罩一切，虽然雨水没有减少，但阻止不了狂风带来的风沙化，建筑植被都被侵蚀，森林无处可寻，城市无影无踪，只有最顽强的生命才能在这里生存下来。  
一切都比三年前更糟糕了，没有反抗者，海德瑞正在将这颗星球推向它的末路。  
史蒂夫跨上摩托，朝着记忆中神盾局的方位出发，他还有许多事要做，比如继续他之前的战斗，比如说为巴基复仇。


	7. Chapter 7

【盾冬】Under the skin（7）

他在沙尘之下找到了神盾局的遗骸，一节上面有神盾局鹰标的铁牌被半掩在沙壤中。  
史蒂夫甚至开始疑心这世上是否还有人类幸存。  
不过他没有费多大劲，没过几天便在维加斯找到了不多的人类聚集地之一。那是一座在地下的城市，拥有足够的武装和勉强自给自足的资源，想来海德瑞也不知道这里的存在。  
他赶往了地下的维加斯城，想要打探一些消息，但基本上没有什么收获。  
神盾局本就是一个秘密机构，知道的人并不多，就算有人知道神盾局，但也几乎不清楚它究竟发生了什么。  
他们说三年前突然看不到任何反抗势力了，他们本以为战争能赢，但某一天，那个告诉他们人类已经无法反抗海德瑞的消息就传了过来。接着海德瑞分体开始入侵到人类聚集地，他们不得不背井离乡。  
海德瑞寄居在这颗星球上，像一只寄居蟹，它驱逐了地表的其他生命，毫无节制地浪费能源。不过即使这样，依然有人在替它卖命。它有一支相当强大的军队，军队里的人类被它标记同化，像猎犬一样替它寻找其他人类的聚集地，让它能更加深入地侵蚀这颗星球。  
但它仍有顾及，放不开手脚，不敢一鼓作气清剿掉所有的人类。

海德瑞是一件武器，四十七年前臭名昭著的过激纳粹余党九头蛇制造了它，接着他们很快投奔了自己更高的组织，将这个武器留在地球上解决这颗星球上的文明。  
它诞生的前四年，人类对它一筹莫展。他们根本没有办法消灭它，最多只能抑制它的生长。但它生长的速度实在太快了，很快就入侵到了人类生存的大部分区域。  
于是厄金斯博士与霍华德.斯塔克合作制造出了一支血清，它来源于海德瑞，他们对它进行了优化。血清可以制造出一个比海德瑞更为强大的生命体，但前提是这生命体必须要完全地忠诚于人类，将人权与人类的自由放在自己的生命之上。

史蒂夫在一家酒吧里遇到了一个红发女人。  
他点了一杯酒，坐在靠近街道的窗边。城市里一片灰蒙蒙，干燥的气候地下的尘土让整个城市大部分时候都处于灰尘四起的状态里。没有太阳，只能靠城市顶端的几颗巨大的照明灯照明，但能源不够，所以城市白天的光线始终如同黄昏。商业仍在勉强运转，商家为了招揽用户只能用强光线的广告牌来穿破灰蒙蒙的空气，将信息传递到人们面前。  
行人几乎全都戴着护目镜帽子和口罩，将身体笼罩在宽大的防尘外套里，能耗大的交通工具几乎没有，人们选择步行或者各种各样的电动车。  
人们按照政府的分配补给获得最基本维持生命的食物，想要过得舒服点就必须要成倍地付出劳动，肺炎与重金属污染如影随形，医保更是奢望，所有人都愁容满面，几乎没有人能够轻松地生活在这里。  
这些能幸存下来的，已经是曾经足够富裕的中产者了。不够富裕的人们，只能在地表的沙尘中煎熬，不知道何时就会被风沙或者是海德瑞吞没。  
像这样的地下城不止维加斯一个，它们中的大多数还互相维持着通讯，而失去通讯的，大概率已经被海德瑞侵蚀了。  
这种情况下，酒比咖啡更便宜，人们几乎喝不上咖啡，想要偶尔喝点什么饮料，也只有酒与苏打水了。

红发女人径自坐在了他的面前。她穿着一件黑色的修身皮质风衣，一双铁蓝色的眼睛，风衣之下的腰间别着两根小臂长的棍状物。  
“你好。”她说道。  
没有酒保朝她走来。  
史蒂夫心里警铃大作。  
“娜塔莉亚.罗曼诺夫。”她说着朝史蒂夫伸出了一只手，脸上扬起笑容。  
他没有去握手，而是警惕地看着她，“诺曼.格兰特。”他编了一个名字说道。  
“不用欺骗我。”罗曼诺夫微笑着说道，“我认识你，罗杰斯先生。”  
史蒂夫沉下了脸。“你是什么人？”  
她翻开了风衣衣领，史蒂夫看到一个熟悉的身份牌样式。

神盾局还在，只不过已经转移了。原来的神盾局内部已经有了海德瑞的内奸。他们在史蒂夫销声匿迹后，立即向海德瑞汇报了神盾局总部的位置。  
现在的神盾局分成了一个一个的小型分局，美国的绝大多数地下城都有它的分局。而它的总部现在位于亚利桑那州的地下。  
史蒂夫接近四十年没有和神盾局联系了，他始终一个人在外，几乎是孤军作战。在那件事发生时神盾局也没有出现。  
从一开始制造出他后，神盾局就和他几乎撇清了关系，曾经他与神盾局唯一的联系方式便是巴基，可是三年前，他就再也收不到神盾局的消息了。  
他的制造是绝密的，在神盾局内部仅有几个人知晓，因此他也绝不能回到神盾局，他吸引了海德瑞的所有视线，任何他与神盾局产生的联系都容易会将祸端引到神盾局的头上。  
只有巴基能处理得好，他是顶级的间谍，连海德瑞也几乎拿他没有办法。  
所有人都以为史蒂夫是凭空出来的救世主，是节节败退几乎全灭的军队的灵魂，他们以为是“天佑美利坚”，于是他们管他叫美国队长，谁也不知道他是被人为地制造出来的，也不知道他和海德瑞几乎同源。  
将神盾局的信息泄露给海德瑞的内奸是神盾局武装部的部长，布洛克.朗姆洛。史蒂夫对他有一些印象，他们一起搭档出过几次任务。朗姆洛下手的每一拳总是致命的，没有哪个队员能在他手里的训练撑过五分钟。朗姆洛早就是海德瑞的人了，背叛了神盾局之后，他就成了海德瑞手下那支军队的领袖之一，也是对神盾局追杀最可怕的那个人。  
这些全是娜塔莎与他在赶往亚利桑那时告诉他的。  
也可以叫她娜塔莎——娜塔莉亚这样对他说，更亲近一点的人叫她娜塔。  
如今的神盾局局长是尼克.福瑞，史蒂夫曾经的队友。  
他想起来不久前巴基骗他的那些话，巴基编织了一个他们的队友们在任务中牺牲的谎言，实际上他们没有一个人接受过这样的任务。  
他们大部分人牺牲于战场上，少数活了下来，比如尼克。  
他与他们也已经四十三年没有见面了。  
海德瑞肆虐这颗星球四十七年，史蒂夫与海德瑞的割据战进行了四十年，开始的四年他还只是一个普通士兵，后面的三年，他躲藏起来，守着自己仅剩的一切。

史蒂夫在神盾局总部见到了佩吉.卡特，他以为她已经过世了，实际上她却精神矍铄，脊背笔挺。  
她告诉他霍华德.斯塔克已经因为肺癌离世了，而站在不远处的小个子男人是他的儿子，安东尼.斯塔克。  
四十三年前，佩吉是神盾局的局长，当初她劝说了他签下了和神盾局的合约，他尊敬崇拜这位长官，同时抱着对国家和人民的一腔热血，义无反顾地走上了实验台。并且也是她劝说了巴基担当神盾局的秘密间谍、史蒂夫的保镖。  
史蒂夫不知道该如何轻松地面对她，四十三年来，他的热血和善良被消磨了很多，他变得自私、怨天尤人，他知道不该迁怒于她，他必须要努力才能控制住自己无处安放的怨恨。  
佩吉仿佛并不知道他的愤怒与仇恨，而是神色平淡地朝他介绍着如今的神盾局。  
福瑞招揽了一群奇人怪咖，称呼他们为“复仇者”，他坚信这群怪咖能够打败海德瑞。这灵感来自于史蒂夫，史蒂夫就是怪咖中最怪咖的那个。这些怪咖们是这三年来反抗海德瑞的主要力量。  
“复仇者”们包括了给他带路的前俄罗斯女间谍娜塔莎，她的体术无人能及，同时还是一位武器大师。而霍华德的儿子，安东尼.斯塔克（人们管他叫托尼），是一个喜欢钻研机器人护甲的科学宅，他搞出了一套能够装着他飞天入地的机甲，于是人们也叫他钢铁侠。还有一个力大无穷的辐射变异科学家，百步穿杨的射手加间谍，不惧怕电流的玩电达人。  
史蒂夫还不知道福瑞脑子里有这么多花里胡哨的东西，毕竟他这个人看起来就刻薄得像脑子里只有黑白账本的人，而这一群人，花里胡哨得像个马戏团一样，还是那种吹锣打鼓浑身披满彩带的。  
最终福瑞出现了，他给了史蒂夫一个结实的拥抱。他知道那件事了，松开手后又犹豫地看着史蒂夫，仿佛想要安慰。  
但福瑞终究不是会安慰的人，史蒂夫也不愿意有人再提起这件事。他们生硬地聊了些别的，福瑞与佩吉陪着他参观了这一切。  
福瑞想要劝说史蒂夫加入他的那个“复仇者”联盟，他把“复仇”一词咬得很重，眼里燃着怒火。史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，压抑下情绪，拒绝了他。  
“我还有别的事要做。”史蒂夫说道。  
没多久后福瑞离开了，他如今作为局长，平时一向忙碌。  
佩吉停住了脚步。  
“你不应该躲起那三年的。”她说道。  
“我不得不躲。”  
“那你躲过去了吗？”  
答案他们都清楚，如果躲过去了，他也不会来这里了。  
“但我至少多拥有了三年。”史蒂夫说道。  
她的脸上浮现出失望，“那不是一个士兵该做的事。”  
“我只是一个人。”他说。

隔天史蒂夫离开了神盾局总部，福瑞有了特殊的方法让他能与神盾局保持联系。  
他开着摩托，根据娜塔莎提供给他的信息，朝着驻扎在亚利桑那州的那一支海德瑞小队驶去。  
那些脸上纹有红色骷髅头的士兵们驻扎在沙丘的阴面休息，他摘下自己的头盔，从高至下，看到了一张熟悉的脸：  
布洛克.朗姆洛。


	8. Chapter 8

之前与他们相见过的史蒂夫分体在向娜塔莎索要了海德瑞一支小队的坐标之后就再也没有传回来过任何信息了。没过多久后，那个“玩电达人”索尔在南部遇到了当初驻扎在亚桑利亚的海德瑞小队，他们看上去毫发无伤。于是他们就再也搞不懂史蒂夫所说的自己要去做的事情是什么了。

“别那样做，你个蠢货。”这是巴基第十次如此警告他。  
史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，拿下衣架上的外套，转身朝着门口走去。  
但他的手指被巴基的手指勾住了。  
于是他转回身，蹲下来，轻轻地在巴基的手指上挨个吻了吻。  
“没关系的，巴基......我们会胜利的。”他说道，再次问道，“你真的不愿意来吗？”  
巴基吸了一口气，他说：“不要，我这辈子已经看你犯的傻看够了。”  
史蒂夫的脸上微微闪过失望，但他依旧像乖巧温驯地大狗一样，将脑袋轻轻枕在了巴基的膝盖上，“我马上就会回来找你，我保证。”  
巴基侧过脸去。

史蒂夫躺上试验台时，在同一栋大厦里，巴基不安地坐在办公桌前，焦虑地用手指敲打着桌面。约他在这里见面的人大约还要等到最初的一个阶段结束才会过来。

无影灯的灯光在他蓝色的虹膜里映出一个白色的圆弧，史蒂夫赤身裸体地躺上了试验台，厄金斯博士在他的静脉里注入麻醉。霍华德在旁边整理手术器械，他伸出手来，戴着胶皮手套的手掌握了一下了史蒂夫的，鼓励地望着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
他抬起眼，看了一圈站在上面护栏里的那些人，巴基没有过来。他看到了一些他或熟悉或陌生的面孔，屡次提携他的菲利普上校站在总统身边，卡特局长抱着胳膊，和国务卿低声说着什么。  
他突然感觉到一种荒谬，仿佛这场实验是专门为这些人进行的表演。然后，全麻剥夺了他的意识。

卡特进入房间时，巴基意识到那场实验已经进行到第二阶段了。  
霍华德告诉过他实验过程，这场残酷的改造时间绝非一天一日之内能够完成，他们也不知道什么时候能够结束，但他们将实验分为了几个阶段，一个由人变成怪物的阶段。  
“巴恩斯中士。”佩吉朝他点了点头。  
他无心去敬礼，失魂落魄地坐在椅子上。佩吉坐到了他面前，从旁边拿过来纸笔。  
“我记得你在学校时有接受过完整的间谍训练？你是一个杰出的间谍，”笑容从她红色的唇角溢出，“如果你愿意去做的话。”  
巴基知道她想说的事。  
“这场战争注定残酷而漫长，我们不知道未来会发生什么。因此我们必须要一个对国家与人类足够忠诚的人带领我们获得胜利。”她说道。“因此我们选中了史蒂夫.罗杰斯，现在没有人会有他那样高尚的品德了。说到这个的危险性时，只有他自始至终都没有动摇过。  
“不过，我猜如果让他动摇，八成也会是和你相关。”  
她从抽屉里取出几张照片，巴基扫了一眼，那上面是他与史蒂夫一起躺在学校操场上的照片，那是他们记忆中幸福而甜美的时光之一，他们一起躺着谈天说地，不久后史蒂夫凑过来吻他的嘴角，他笑着抱着史蒂夫的脖子发疯，跟他一起满地打滚，一直笑到嘴角疼才停下。但这段记忆在不远处的监控 之下却显得罪恶，当它被摆上这张桌子上时，甚至显得丑陋起来。  
巴基挺直了脊背。  
“你知道的，根据现行法律，我们并不招收同志。”佩吉说道。  
“女士，我知道你打算说些什么。”他抬起眼，直直地盯着佩吉的眼睛。“我愿意替你们做事，做什么都可以。把你的协议拿过来吧，我想快一点结束。”  
“不仅仅是间谍。”她又说道。  
巴基看到了那份协议——一份永久的卖身合同，他必须永远无条件执行神盾局的任务，无论如何必须保护好这座大厦。“为什么是永久？”他问道。  
佩吉站了起来，“你知道的，接受改造之后的罗杰斯的寿命难以揣测，我们也无法预测战争何时能结束。我们必须要有一个人，自始至终地陪伴着他，保证他的忠诚和安全。”  
巴基惊异地笑了一下，“但是我...”  
“我们的人体冷藏技术已经很完善了。”她说道，“在执行任务期间，你会被我们冷藏起来。这样罗杰斯会因为你而永远忠诚于神盾局，你也能一直陪伴保护他，替我们向他传送信息，同时执行一些特殊任务。”  
她说得明明白白，巴基盯了她一会儿，最终低下头，在协约上签上了自己的名字。  
“当然，为了保证你的忠诚，我们会在罗杰斯的主脑里进行一些特殊处理，让总统拿到他的最高控制权。如果这里有背叛，那么便会有惩罚。”

他从疼痛中醒来，蓦地睁开了眼睛，旁边替他擦拭鲜血的霍华德被惊了一跳。  
“结束了吗？”史蒂夫用沙哑的声音问道。  
“才刚刚开始。”厄金斯博士回答道。  
麻醉已经失去了它的效用，他全身上下的骨头都胀裂一般的疼痛，疼痛远远超过阈值，刚睁开眼睛他便出了一身汗水。  
他嗅到血腥味，可被固定在实验台上，浑身都在疼，他也不知道鲜血从何而来。  
过度的疼痛让他双眼发黑，大脑里也变得混乱不清。  
在他再度失去意识时，一双手握住了他的手，紧紧握着，温暖得让人安心。

那折磨不知道持续了多久，等到史蒂夫感觉到疼痛已经消失时，他听见了人们惊恐的尖叫。所有人都不知道改造于此刻结束了，他们只能手忙脚乱地逃出这座大厦。  
他不光不再疼痛，而且还感知到了更多的东西——大厦里每一处的景象，所有细致入微的声音，他仿佛变成了这座大厦，大厦便是他自身。他看到墙上地上全都缠满了肌肉、血管与内脏。他试着控制它们，于是它们便动了，他让它们生长，它们便从一切可能的环境下吸取养分，疯狂地生长起来。他从那些肌肉中分裂出了一个简陋的生命，如同海德瑞做的那样。那是一个两个脑袋，皮肤苍白，下肢敦厚的没有眼睛的小怪物。他感觉到惊奇，并且发现自己能让它承载自己的一部分意志。  
“你终于替我生了一个孩子吗？”一个戏谑的声音响起，史蒂夫朝着声音来源的方向望去，看到了巴基抱着胳膊，盯着黑眼圈站在这个小东西的不远处。  
所有人都逃走了，但巴基仍然留在这里。  
他低声发笑，笑声无处不在。  
巴基皱起眉头捂住了耳朵，“老兄，你知不知道你现在笑起来简直就像一个杜比声的电影放映厅？”  
“我很抱歉。”于是他借由这个矮小的怪物之口说道。  
巴基坐在了墙角的一条肌肉上，他于是感觉到了一份熟悉的重量。  
“我的天，”巴基伸出手，摸了摸这个小家伙的其中一个脑袋——史蒂夫感觉到自己光溜溜的头上是巴基的手掌。“我注定要和这个地精度过一生了吗？”  
他又伸出手，调戏一般的摸了摸地精史蒂夫的裆部，“你什么也没给它，看来我下半辈子只能和我的手指做爱了。”  
史蒂夫既在笑，也在脸红，“god......”他说，“我应该还能变出人的形态，不过应该需要一定的时间。”  
他现在能做到海德瑞所有能做到的事了。

史蒂夫开着他那辆改装哈雷疾驰在沙漠之上，巴基从后环着他的腰。两个人都没说话，沙粒敲打在护目镜上，刺耳得像电流。  
巴基突然笑了起来，“你现在全部的意识都在这里吗？史蒂夫。现在你岂不是可以既用这个分体来陪我执行任务，也可以同时用另一个分体来去撩别的姑娘？”  
“是啊是啊。”史蒂夫没好气地说，猛地刹住了车，一只脚撑在地上，回过头来，一边把护目镜推到脑袋上。他金棕色的胡子上沾满了沙子，巴基凑过去，想亲吻他的嘴唇，他却侧过头躲过了巴基的吻。  
巴基装成心痛的模样，“你果然在外面有人了。”  
史蒂夫的表情变得严肃起来，显然不愿意再与他打闹下去了。“告诉我，为什么。”  
巴基低垂眼睑，躲过他那双咄咄逼人的蓝色眼睛。“嘿，这样看起来更酷了不是吗？而且谁也不知道我的手是这样的，关键时刻还能给他们一枪。”  
史蒂夫抓住了他的左手，将套在外面的那条硅胶假手抽了下来，紧紧地扼住他森白的骨头腕骨。“疼吗？”史蒂夫咬着牙问。  
巴基躲避着他的视线，“他们给我打了很久的麻醉，没有什么感觉。”  
史蒂夫感觉到难以呼吸，他从来都没有想到，在他身上做的实验，有一天居然会应用到了他的巴基身上。  
那原本修长漂亮的左手皮肉再也不见，只剩被改造成了枪支的骨骼，虽然还有手的作用，但已经失去了巴恩斯夫人赋予它时的模样。  
他只觉得心里堵得慌，痛苦地望着那左手，声音哽咽起来。“我本以为，我们的婚戒会戴在这里。”  
“嘿......”巴基柔声说道，用他的双手捧起了史蒂夫的脸庞，他凝望着史蒂夫那双已经盈上泪水的眼睛，“没关系的，史蒂夫，没关系的，它仍然能感觉到你的温度，宝贝，我们的婚戒可以铭刻在上面，永远也不会离开我。”

永远无条件执行神盾局的任何命令，这只是其中之一的命令。他与史蒂夫其实都是人体实验的对象。他们打算利用在史蒂夫身上获得的实验成果推广出去，强化人们的身体。然而它并不成功，只留下了这一只雪白的骨骼。


	9. Chapter 9

【盾冬】Under the skin（9）

和总统见过面后，史蒂夫一直若有所思。他俩一起肩并肩地回到了大厦，巴基也没有主动去问他想些什么，但也没想到他会在一进门之后，就朝自己单膝跪下。  
他从口袋里掏出了一枚铂金戒指，捏着它递到了巴基的面前，又紧张又不安地看着巴基。  
“我知道有点突然，而且我也没准备好......”他几乎是有些结巴地说道，脸还红了起来。“巴基，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
他的问让巴基笑了起来，巴基轻轻地说道：“上帝......你真的是太不会挑时候了，我已经三天没刮胡子了。”  
巴基也跪了下来，凑上前吻了他，手指插进他的头发里，呼吸粗重，下巴嘴唇摩挲着他的大胡子。  
史蒂夫趁机将戒指套到了他左手的无名指上，他感觉到史蒂夫的嘴角勾了起来，“无耻的混蛋。”他在嘴唇分开的间隙说道，“我还没答应你呢。”  
“你不愿意吗？”史蒂夫又用他惯常的可怜巴巴狗狗眼望着巴基。  
“混蛋。”他又低声骂了一句，凑过去再次咬住了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

发现戒指内侧的芯片时，是他第二天早上醒来。史蒂夫还没有醒，躺在他身边，一只胳膊搭在他的腰上——也许已经醒了，只不过意识不知道去了哪里。  
海上的阳光透过窗子，照在床上。这栋大厦一半淹没在海水中，远离陆地，这也是海德瑞一直没能找到这里的原因之一。巴基靠着史蒂夫，摘下手指上的戒指，在阳光下爱不释手地翻看。  
戒指的大小正是他无名指指骨的大小，素净的银白色套在雪白的指骨上莫名地相衬。  
他以为戒指内侧会写了什么“Steve&James”，但那里有一个小小的方形的黑色芯片。他的心脏小小地漏拍了一跳，侧过头看向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫昨天将这样的一枚芯片交给了总统，它意味着这座大厦里的最高权限，意味着有对史蒂夫的最高控制权。  
也意味着史蒂夫将他自己完全交给他。  
他不动声色地将戒指套在了手指上，凑过去回拥住了史蒂夫，嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的额头上。

史蒂夫一开始并不知道定期冷藏这件事，巴基也没法开口跟他说这个。  
他们最终还是没有时间结婚，战事紧张，当海德瑞真正知道史蒂夫的存在后，战争变得更加紧张。  
第一次冷藏持续了一年，史蒂夫并不知道，他告诉史蒂夫自己去执行特殊任务了。  
醒来后的感觉恍如隔世，他眩晕了一整个礼拜，前两天一直在呕吐，直到稳定了下来，他才去找史蒂夫。  
但他没能瞒多久，毕竟史蒂夫也早晚会知道。  
第二次冷藏持续了三年，他的适应程度良好，在冷藏之前他在外面呆了两三个月。也是第二次冷藏期间，史蒂夫知道了他的秘密。  
史蒂夫与神盾局大吵了一架，几乎和神盾局断绝了所有的联系，神盾局再也无法命令他去做任何事。但好在他仍然在与海德瑞作战，神盾局并不在意他是否服从命令了。  
他无法对巴基发火，他能理解巴基，就如同巴基能够理解他那般。他珍惜着每一次巴基苏醒后与他相处的时光。  
冷藏带来的时空混乱感一直存在，每次睁开眼睛，巴基总能看到神盾局又换了一批人。  
三年、两年、五年......战争缓和时，他沉眠的时间就越长，唯一不变的只有史蒂夫，他几乎和刚打血清时没什么区别，热忱地等待着他。  
一直持续了四十年。

四十年来，史蒂夫终于从四处躲藏变到和海德瑞势均力敌，再到略胜一筹。  
海德瑞很清楚，如果再和史蒂夫僵持下去，它迟早会被史蒂夫吞吃下去，或者被连根拔起，驱除出这个世界。  
而巴基却被唤醒，他们要求他去执行一个任务——从海德瑞防卫森严的领地里营救一群人质，或者说杀死他们。  
任务失败了。他当然会选择救人，然而那些人已经被海德瑞控制了。他被他们打晕，带到了海德瑞那里。  
几天之后，史蒂夫在海德瑞的手中看到了他。  
那是一个数十米高的移动血肉堡垒，顶端张着一张深不见底的大嘴。巴基紧闭着双眼，双手被绑着吊在上面，脸上一道鲜红的骷髅头印记。  
它当着史蒂夫的面杀死了他，肉色长手绞住了巴基的脖子，史蒂夫看到他的身体挣扎了一会儿，随即停止了动弹。  
史蒂夫以为巴基还在冷藏中，他与那头怪物之间隔了几公里的距离，在看到巴基被绞住脖子的那一瞬间，他那超人的感官就失了效，再也听不见再也看不见。如果他还有那唯一一颗的心脏的话，也许它会溢出鲜血来，流淌着淹没掉他的口鼻，将他也溺死于此。  
痛苦的感觉与溺亡一般无二，这痛苦远甚于对他做过的实验。他从来没有感觉过害怕，从来也没有想过退缩，但是此时此刻，他只想着上帝也将他带走，他生命里的全部都被剥夺了。  
但巴基没有真正地死去。史蒂夫的分体跪在沙漠之上，眼睛被泪水淹没，揪着胸口急促混乱地喘息，额头抵在冰冷的沙子之上时，一支枪抵住了他的脑袋。  
他缓缓抬起头来，看到了面无表情的巴基。  
他不顾那枪，脸上的痛苦还没消失，笑容与心有余悸便浮现了，在他脸上显现出一副极为古怪的景象。  
“他已经死了。”巴基对他说道，声音就像是机械，“这是他的分体，蠢货。如果你还想继续与我打下去的话，那么他就会从此彻底地消失。”

史蒂夫带走了巴基的分体，藏进了大厦里。那里可以隔绝海德瑞对于他的控制。  
他不再反抗海德瑞，而是将全部意志都保留在大厦内部，全心全意地凝视着巴基。  
巴基主体的死摧毁了他，让他一蹶不振，失去了所有参战的动力。  
海德瑞对巴基的身体进行了一些改造，让巴基成了一个类似于他们的生物，但远没有他们这样的能力，只能让主体进行一些产生分体的能力。  
而主体死去后，虽然他的意识会转移到分体身体里，但分体却无法成为主体，那意味着如果巴基再遇到危险，就会真正地死去。  
史蒂夫惊慌失措，他不敢让巴基离开自己的视线之内，他知道了巴基是被自己拯救的人质背叛，于是不敢让任何人接触到巴基。

巴基恢复神智后，他发现自己被关在了史蒂夫的大厦里，海德瑞的怪物入侵进来了一些，肆意破坏着这里。它们失去了与海德瑞主体的联系，但依旧没有放弃杀死史蒂夫的目的。而这个任务也一直根植在巴基自己的脑海里。  
史蒂夫没有清除这些入侵者，他害怕把巴基误伤。于是那些怪物们更加肆意妄为地破坏着这里。  
终有一天史蒂夫会被它们杀死的。巴基想去和史蒂夫聊一聊，但他无论怎么喊，史蒂夫都没有回应他。  
他走到了主脑室门口，然而史蒂夫拒绝他进入。他无论用什么办法，都无法使史蒂夫出来跟他说清楚。  
巴基走到了史蒂夫分体诞生的地方，看到了一个浑身赤裸一脸茫然的分体。  
史蒂夫愿意将自己的意识投入分体中来陪伴他，却始终不愿意和他面对面的聊聊。他甚至没有把自己的记忆放进分体里来躲避巴基。  
他们在这里这样消磨了三年的光阴，巴基想尽了办法，也没有能让史蒂夫回应他。他看着那些怪物越来越严重，越来越凶猛地啃噬这里，开始心生绝望。

胜利似乎近在眼前了。  
五年下来，在“复仇者”的配合帮助下，取胜变得不再那么艰难。  
尽管史蒂夫总是在拒绝他们的帮忙，也不愿意和神盾局重新修复关系。但三年前一位新加入“复仇者”的飞行单兵山姆.威尔逊做出了突破，他获得了史蒂夫的友谊，成为了新的那个帮助史蒂夫与神盾局联系的那个人。  
史蒂夫对待“复仇者”们的态度比对神盾局好很多，也许是他们之间相似的原因。  
地表的情况没有变好，毕竟史蒂夫也是会破坏它的那个。  
期间爆发了几场大规模的战争，人类与海德瑞的军队之间。

胜利就在眼前时，史蒂夫又看到了那些血肉堡垒。  
被称为“猎鹰”的山姆.威尔逊在他身边落了下来，皱着眉头看向那些东西，“这是什么？”他问道。  
史蒂夫没有回答山姆。他的心又皱在了一起，仿佛脱水一般皱巴巴地疼痛。  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”海德瑞的声音响彻云霄。“我以为你尝到教训了。”  
“我以为你会有自知之明。”史蒂夫回答道。  
他看到那血肉堡垒的门洞上出现了一个人影。  
“哦？”海德瑞说道。  
他望着那张脸，那熟悉的身姿，那正是他千思万想的巴基。  
如同八年前一样，巴基的双手被绑住，挂在那门洞的顶部。  
“你以为他已经死了？”海德瑞冷笑着说。“我早就知道他的分体会为了救你而消灭自己。不过你当初以为被我绞死的本体，如今还在这里呢。他的生命力比你想得要坚强，当时就已经被我勒到了半死，之后被我扔进了地下监狱里关了八年，就这样他还活了下来。  
“也许应该说是我对他的改造恰当吧。如今在你面前的，可是货真价实原版原装的詹姆斯.巴恩斯，如果他要是再死了的话……”  
山姆看到史蒂夫捏起了拳头。  
“别冲动！”他立即说道，“我们不能上当。”  
“詹姆斯.巴恩斯的命，人类的命，你选一个吧，史蒂夫,罗杰斯。”那讨人厌的语调继续说道。  
史蒂夫缓缓地呼了一口气，平复自己的情绪。  
他抬起头来，看到了巴基的背后里出现了一个熟悉的身影——布洛克.朗姆洛。  
“我不会做选择的。我永远也不会用人命来做交易。”史蒂夫说道。

在被一双手接住时，巴基的意识终于从朦胧中回到了自己的身体里。他的身体几乎奄奄一息。  
“朗姆洛？”他有些诧异地睁大了眼睛。  
“朗姆洛”将他背到了背上，拿出来几根绳索，将他绑在了自己的背上。然后背着他从门洞外跳了出去。  
他从腰间抽出来一把匕首，插在了怪物的身体上来给他们减速，那反应迟钝的怪物等他们已经滑下了两三米时才回过神来，笨手笨脚地想要把他俩打下来。  
但怪物的身体并非一片平坦，而且褶皱肉纹堆叠，“朗姆洛”踩在那些肉褶上，一蹦一跳地躲过了怪物的攻击，并且相当顺利地背着巴基滑到了地面上。  
“我以为你会一眼认出我是谁才对。”“朗姆洛”回过头，朝他露出了一个带着几分委屈的笑容。  
“史蒂夫？！”巴基不可思议地惊呼道。  
“准确说来，是你丈夫意识的十分之一，所以你可以叫我十分之一史蒂夫。”这个时候他还不忘和巴基开玩笑。  
他背着巴基在沙壤上大步流星地向前跑，背后的沙壤耸动，一只只怪物尾随奔来，一条巨大的红色肉质触手从沙壤中探了出来，它远比史蒂夫的大厦里的那只长的多，简直就像一个巨兽。  
“你怎么长出了朗姆洛的脸？”巴基一边回头确定那个巨怪离他们还有多远，一边好奇地问道。  
“说来话长。”“十分之一史蒂夫”头也不回地往前跑，“简而言之就是五年前我从神盾局那里搞到消息，找到了朗姆洛的军队。然后把他暗算了。把他的脸皮弄到了我的脸上，之后一直以来代替他留在海德瑞的身边。我还顺便拿走了他的记忆，把他扔到了一个地下城里，现在他在那里以为自己叫作‘交叉骨’，并且不知道神盾局什么的。”  
说着，他纵身跳了起来，山姆.威尔逊刚好抓住了他的手。山姆拉着他们，用尽了全部力气，在海德瑞巨怪追上他们之前飞到了史蒂夫的另一个分体旁边。  
山姆松开了手，巴基落在了另一个史蒂夫分体的怀里，接着他踉踉跄跄地站在了地上，险些摔倒，反而是那个顶着朗姆洛的脸的“十分之一史蒂夫”以一个不错的姿势落地了。  
“现在是五分之一史蒂夫了。”“十分之一史蒂夫”朝巴基眨了一下眼睛，接着侧身倒向了抱着巴基的那个分体身上。  
他们融为了一体，像一滴水融入另一滴水，连山姆都惊到了。  
巨怪扫向他们时，融合已经完成了，史蒂夫低下头，亲吻住了巴基的嘴唇。  
变异的绿色科学怪人从他们的后面跳向那海德瑞巨怪的触手，嘶吼着抱住了它。把它从他们的面前扯到了几十米之外。  
被称为“钢铁侠”的霍华德之子和自称雷神的“玩电达人”索尔也紧跟其上，电流与炮弹的光芒划破了阴翳的天空。  
“你不做点什么吗？”娜塔莎和那个百步穿杨的间谍克林特走上前来，站在史蒂夫与巴基的身边问道。  
“我已经在做了。”史蒂夫说道。  
他衍生出的更多的巨怪们从后面冲了出来。  
不过这并不耽误他亲吻巴基。  
娜塔莎摇了摇头，“这简直就是作弊。”她说道。


	10. Chapter 10

【盾冬】Under the skin（10）番外

巴基从来没有想到，这个人可以嚣张得如此过分。  
“停下！”他被吻得上气不接下气地说道。  
史蒂夫抬起头，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着他。  
“你如果再那样操我，我会把你的老二切下来扔进海里，每一个！”他气喘吁吁地说。  
史蒂夫又凑过来，咬着巴基的嘴唇舔舐。“好的，宝贝。”他说道。  
巴基指的是史蒂夫同时控制三个身体一起上他的那件事。  
“我不会那样做了。”史蒂夫承诺道。  
但是巴基并不放心。

战争结束后，他们在纽约的地下城买了个房子。史蒂夫停用了那些计算机，失去这些东西的帮助，他也就失去了衍生和控制如此多血肉怪物的能力。  
不过那对史蒂夫来说反而是一件好事，能让他几乎像普通人一样生活。  
海德瑞带来的影响还在持续。那巨大的尸体与无数的怪物遗体散落在地球表面的几乎每一个地方，臭气熏天。不过这也许有些好处，等到一些昆虫分解完这些尸体后，也许这个世界会开始初步恢复正常。  
不过那还是需要一段时间后的事了。  
史蒂夫将自己全部的意识放在了目前的这具分体里，即使他身体的大部分都还在千里之外的大厦里。

昨天他们回了一次大厦收拾东西，准备搬到纽约去。  
然后刚进门时，史蒂夫就把他推到了墙上，开始吻他。他把他抱了起来，让巴基的双腿缠在他的腰上，后背抵在墙上。  
巴基被他吻得气喘吁吁，双手把他那头已经长得有些长的金棕色头发揉成乱糟糟的一团鸡窝。“我爱你。”他在亲吻的间隙时说，一边拉开巴基的夹克，“上帝，我真他妈的爱死你了。”  
巴基低声哼着，一边用一只手手忙脚乱地解开自己的裤链，一边用另一只手勾着他的脖子。“操你的，那就快点把老二插进来……妈的！”  
他打了个激灵，因为他感觉到除了史蒂夫以外，第三只手搂在了他腰上。  
巴基侧过脸去，看到的是另一个史蒂夫分体。  
“你他妈想干嘛？”他停下动作，问道。  
抱着他的那个史蒂夫凑近他，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，“来嘛，巴基，就玩这一次。”  
巴基坚定地摇了摇头，“这也太操蛋的怪了，想得美。”  
最终他还是没有拗过史蒂夫。等被两根老二上了之后，他发现还有第三根。  
“操你的！史蒂夫.罗杰斯！我会把你的老二全剁下来的，每一根！”巴基最终忍无可忍。

不过还好他们到了纽约，巴基稍微地放下心来。  
他们买的房子挺小的，用的是国家给他们发的钱。虽然挺小，但是住两个人还是非常舒适的。  
他们下午在外面逛了很久，买了一大堆东西，还在外面吃了晚饭，一直到八九点中才回到家。巴基把钥匙插进门锁里，史蒂夫拎着东西。  
他一进门便要去开灯，但史蒂夫放下了手上的东西，凑过去把他又压在了墙上，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“你能不能等一会儿？”巴基有些不满地问道。  
史蒂夫亲亲他的耳廓，“不。”他一边熟练地拆开了安全套，一边说道。  
巴基被史蒂夫压在墙上，史蒂夫的手指上沾满了润滑油，在他的穴口揉了一会儿后便熟门熟路地插了进去。昨天被史蒂夫插到松软的后穴还没有恢复紧致，扩张变得轻而易举。史蒂夫用手指刮蹭过巴基的敏感点，让巴基闷哼着，把头埋在了他的脖颈间。  
他喘息着说着一些什么湿润、温暖的话，一边将三指在巴基的后穴中抽送，指节碾过肠肉，将甬道撑开，每抽送一次，巴基就情不自禁地喘息一次。  
接着，史蒂夫用那些给他带到这里来的、爬满了墙壁的肌肉组织，缠住了巴基的手臂大腿和腰。  
“那是什么？”巴基问道。  
他借着窗子外的微光，看到了那是在大厦里随处可见的肌肉。“这就是你不让我开灯的原因？”  
史蒂夫哼哼唧唧没有好意思回答，只是用那些肌肉组织将巴基在墙上固定住了，让他动弹不得。  
然后接着用手指在巴基的身体里抽送。  
“操你的。”巴基说。不知道自己是该气还是该怎么着。  
史蒂夫把他的双腿分开，身体覆在了巴基的身体上，握着那根沉甸甸的老二插进了巴基被扩张得差不多了的后穴里。  
接着史蒂夫该死地，用力地打桩一般狠狠地开始操他。被缠住手脚的巴基无处可逃，只能任由他撞击在自己的身体内部。  
过于激烈的滋味让巴基连呻吟声都咬碎了，想说些什么，却一个字都说不完整，唯一能从喉咙里飘出来的大约只有god与Steve之类的词。  
史蒂夫低头亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀，还用牙齿在他的皮肤上轻轻地啃咬，激起一阵阵微麻的疼。不过这痛楚丝毫比不上史蒂夫在他身体里搞的那些，快感和被撞击的疼痛让巴基生理性泪水从眼眶里溢出。  
他的眼睛与耳朵被蒙上，史蒂夫的舌头进入他的唇齿间，一切的感官变得奇妙起来。  
巴基感觉到自己的阴茎被两人的小腹挤压在中间，随着史蒂夫的动作而被摩擦。那些固定住他的史蒂夫的血肉和他的皮肤紧密地贴合在一起，温暖而柔软，他甚至能感觉到血管里血液的流动。  
那根巨大的老二撑开他的肠壁，重重地顶进深处，龟头研磨在他的肠壁上，来自于史蒂夫的饱胀疼痛的滋味几乎要叫他上瘾。  
史蒂夫一刻也不停地在亲吻他，温暖的唇舌像是一种抚慰，将他吻到脊椎都在发麻。  
爱人被自己完全地拥搂在怀里的感觉难以形容的满足，爱意简直像是要将心脏胀破渗出蜜汁来。感谢血清与实验，让他不光可以看见、触摸、嗅到巴基，还可以完全地像这样，把巴基包裹在自己的怀中，把自己的一颗心脏贴上去献上去。让他可以用每一个细胞每一寸皮肤来来感知巴基，凝望、品尝自己的爱人。  
过多的爱快要让他发疯，简直不知满足为何物，让他想成为一只蛹，将巴基永远封存在自己的怀中。那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛、那深褐色的半长发，他也许可以看着它们而度过一生。  
巴基的后穴里湿润而温暖，惊人的肉感包裹着自己的老二，让他疯狂地想要进入得更加深入，将自己的老二全嵌进去，和巴基纠缠在一起，连手指也像锁一般地扣在一起。  
史蒂夫腾出一只手来给巴基手淫，同时还在一刻也不停地挺动着阴茎，狠狠地摩擦着巴基的敏感点。  
前后夹击的快感很快就让巴基喘息着临近高潮，他的腿根抽动，不自觉地想要挺身，让史蒂夫插入得更深。但在他即将到达高潮时，史蒂夫松开了手，还抽出了老二。  
“等一会儿，等等。”史蒂夫边亲吻他的额头边说道。  
巴基知道他想做什么，这个该死的混蛋。  
在他高潮感消退下去后，史蒂夫又插入了他，故技重施，阴茎熟练地顶弄着他的前列腺点，一只手握着他的老二上下撸动。  
他的乳头被史蒂夫咬得红肿，一圈牙印印在他的乳晕上，乳头又痒又疼，却还想着让史蒂夫来狠狠地吮吸或者拉扯几下来给他解痒。  
巴基又那样让史蒂夫给弄到高潮边缘了几次，连意识也变得迷迷糊糊，几次被史蒂夫抱在怀里，颤抖着险些射出来。一直到快感与高潮的界限变得模糊起来，不受控制的精液从龟头溢出，史蒂夫才放他一马。  
高潮来得绵长而强烈，像是潮水一般将意识彻底吞没。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的肠肉紧紧地绞住了他的老二，大腿绷紧，连脚趾也蜷起。  
“巴克、巴克……”巴基在朦胧中听见史蒂夫在他的耳边轻唤。  
他用自己的脸颊在史蒂夫的脸颊上蹭了蹭，声音脆弱而黏腻，“史蒂夫……”巴基唤道，史蒂夫松开了他的手，让他能搂住史蒂夫的脖子和肩膀。“我爱你。”他的声音近乎飘渺。  
调节的开关似乎被史蒂夫弄坏了，无论如何都会带来余韵无穷的快感。他们接吻，回到了床上，然后换了姿势。巴基跪趴在床上，史蒂夫亲吻着他的脊背，他将臀肉拉开，让史蒂夫射在他的穴口。

还好他们的身体好得很，不然一定禁不住这样的乱搞。  
第二天早上巴基从梦中醒来时想。  
史蒂夫没在床上，那些满墙的肌肉组织也不见了，他们的房子干净而整洁。  
“早上好。”史蒂夫说，端着两个装满食物的盘子，靠在了门框上，笑着看着他。  
他们之前住在一起时，史蒂夫就喜欢大早上爬起来给他俩做个早饭，现在看来他又重拾起原来的习惯了。


End file.
